Our new lives
by ThalonTwinblade
Summary: What happens in the scraplet invasion hurt Jack and Miko permanently? How will their lives change, Will the autobots be able to restore them or will some freak accident prove to be a game changer? Rated MA not suitable for anyone under 18 or squeamish due to brief descriptions of maiming, violence, adult situations. JackxMiko, JackxArchee, possible harem.
1. Chapter 1 Scrap

Prime- Our new lives

Writer's notes-

Hello all Agathacorvienus back in the writers seat, I just finally got my inspiration back and this time it struck in the form of a now done and over with tv series and a fanfict I recently read based on it. I was inspired by Nossu's multiple works starting with Twice on the hook which although kinda odd to say the least was well done for a non-native english speaker. Took me all of two weeks to read the majority of it and it led to the idea behind this story. What if Jack and Miko got hurt right at the end of the scraplet invasion..what would the bots do to save their lives..how would it change their lives?

This story is rated MA due to extreme situations including dismemberment of humans, hurt/comfort, some later Lemon scenes. If under the legal age of consent DO NOT READ Thank you.

Transformers Prime and all related characters are owned by hasbro, and possibly Hub network or what ever they call themselves now.

Chapter 1-Oh Scrap!

A flash of green light is followed by two distinct screams of pain from two humans, the bots entering the base through the ground bridge already new the cause of the scream they saw the scraplet horde fly out of the base and into the antarctic only to freeze into stasis. A bright red and blue Mech, deep blue head, bright red chest, blue arms and legs that look like they belong to a semi-truck limps in holding up a brilliant blue and pink colored femme bot of smaller size. His optics widen as the carnage before him is visible. In a rare moment of emotion Optimus prime yells out "Primus no!"

Before him lies three chewed up mechs in dire need of medical attention but they are not what have him shuddering in emotional pain, despite the fact that his old friend in white and red known as -med-bot, doc, and officially as Ratchet, lies there barely holding the controls to the bridge open, beside him lie a bright yellow mech, the scout bumblebee, with a great many trails of teeth marks along his frame whimpering in a bizarre trail of beeps and horn moans and a sobbing much larger green and grey mech, huddled over the true sight of the disaster.

Raf a 12 and 3/4 year old young male with glasses and a formerly white and yellow shirt/vest combo huddled over his two friends-Jack a tall 16 year old male with black hair and Miko a short 14 year old Japanese girl with black hair with a pink stripe through it- struggling to hold a clothe over various wounds and failing fast. "Optimus call Fowler and June we need help!" he screams.

The largest of the autobots rushes fowards and starts to work the consoles to call those they need, meanwhile the femme bot Arcee stands there limply for a nanoclick before rushing over and taking charge of the masacre, ripping non-essential wiring from unused consoles and her own body she gets the needed wrapping to tie a tourniquet around Jack's legs and arms each onebeing nothing more then bloody stumps.

Raf seeing her do this to Jack who looked worse follows her lead and works on Miko's arms just above the elbows and her legs right below the knees. "PRime what the hell is going on down there!? We've had.." the gruff voice of Fowler is cut off by Raf's yelling before anyone else can say a word "Shut Up Fowler..Medical teams and June Darby here now! Jack and Miko have been dismembered!"

On the screen Fowler freezes in shock til Optimus slams his fist on the console which has Fowler immediately dialing numbers on multiple phones "Miss Darby, Medical Team Alpha, General There has been a life or death incident involving Jack Darby and Miko..please rush to the following coordinates and try not to faint, what you will see will disturb you both medically and how you view life on this planet. Prepare for surgery you have six minutes. Special Agent Fowler of the united States Government out." several clicks can be heard before he speaks again "Misses Darby your son and his friend are serverely hurt, from what I can see from the video feed..they may never walk or use their hands again..I will be there when you arive to provide what ever assistance I can."

Optimus shuts off the video feeds and opens up the bases outer doors to allow those called to enter before turning to look at everyone, Ratchet slowly get's up "Move them to the medical berths..I may not know how to save them but I can atleast get them setup for surgery."

Bulkhead nods and slowly painfully stands scooping up Miko, energon leaking from his optics and onto the poor girl as he carries her away "Don't leave me Miko..I finally found another wrecker." only to head to the medbay.

Meanwhile Archee does the same with Jack, scooping him up in both arms while making sure not to touch his damaged limbs, optics tearing she looks up to Optimus and then to Ratchet "Not another one..please.."

Medic teams arrive along with Fowler and June all rushing in and doing what they can while Bulk and Arcee watch from above not wanting to leave their partners but still staying out of the way. Once both are stable June walks over to Raf who stayed outside the medbay waiting for news "They are stable..you need to clean up..and cannot be here right now...I need a moment with those two." she practically growls out as he turns to leave. Once the boy is out of sight the first thing she does is walk up to Agent Fowler anddeck him, flooring the surprised agent in one hit before kicking him where it hurts as hard as she can "May you never have children so they will never suffer like mine did because of you."

Optimus, Ratchet, bulk, Bee and Arcee all cringe at the sounds made from the male before they hear the angry woman scream out "Which one of you freaks is in charge?" As she screams all optics fall on the young mother whose hand just so happens to find one of Ratchet's human sized energon torches "Who do I castrate!?"

The great big bot walks up bends down to her eye level and in a calm tone despite the trembling in his eyes states "I was in charge..I am deeply sorry for what happened but you cannot castrate us. We do not have the organs. Jack and Miko are friends, friends we care deeply for and we will do all we can to help provide for them til our sparks run out or until you deem we should die for our carelessness."

Four cries of "Optimus.." can be heard before two figures, Bulk and Arcee step in front of him and bow down to the destaught mother, heads pressed to the floor "Take our lives we failed to protect them we were charged with their safety..Optimus must live..or your world dies."

June sobbing in sorrow and rage drops the torch "You better find a way to make them whole again or so help me god..all five of you will be nothing more then spare parts!" she screams before storming off to find Raf and get the truth behind what happened. "For Christ's sake this place is huge." she mutters after having made a wrong turn for the tenth time, she's been lost in the base and unable to find a soulfor over an hour as she suddenly hears her son scream "By the all spark what the scrap happened to you Miko!" Followed by an equally disturbed sounds scream from Miko "Me What about you?! I wait.. why can't I point?"

Every bot and person in the base goes running into the medbay to see and hear both patients look down at their battered, broken forms and scream in panic before passing out again..


	2. Chapter 2 Transformed

Author's Notes-

Hello all Agathacorvienus here with an update. Oh and just a little note, I won't be updating every day or maybe even every week I will update when I can or when inspiration strikes. I work full time irl and raise two kids so my life is hectic please understand. Also this will deviate from the original Prime storyline but also incorporate stories from the original show that are modified to fit my new changes. If you do not like the changes do not read it.

Jack and Miko pipe up **"Warning this story contains graphic material not suited for those under the age of 18 or whatever the age of legal consent is in your area. It is rated MA for adult situations, violence, blood, borderline gore, fictional and real cursing."**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Transformed_

 _recap-_ Jack and Miko were seriously maimed during the scraplet infestation both becoming quad-amputees, Once stable they awoke long enough to freak out about the loss of their limbs. June having been one of the medics who saved them gave Agent Fowler one hell of a punishment in the form of a foot to the balls with enough force to make him unable to reproduce again and even got Bulkhead Arcee and Optimus to offer their lives as payment for the kids losses if they are unable to make sure Jack and Miko's lives would revert to some semblance of normalcy orat the least make sure they were well cared for by any means necessary.

Ratchet continuously looks over the vitals of the two injured teens with great sorrow in his heart, that is til a rather odd reading pops up on the screen "Optimus get June in here..she needs to hear this..we may have a way to save the kids." he states in wide opticed wonder and amazement.

Optimus having not once left the medbay or powered down since the incident had been keeping silent vigil while helping when ever he could nodded and made his way to find June who had been carried off to sleeping quarters by Archee, upon reaching Archee's quarters his optics widen much more then they had already been finding the femmebot knealing next to her own bed powered down with her helm against June's frame the two embracing in their sorrow and slumber. "Archee Miss Darby please awaken Ratchet has information about Jack and Miko he wants us to see. I will go get Bulkhead."

June stirs slightly as Archee's servo leaves her back, the autobot femme walking to a nearby alcove fetches a wash cloth and wets it before handing it to June "Incase they are awake we do not need to scare them further with your make up running down your cheeks. We have to put up a strong front for them."

June nods and washes before they meet up with Optimus and the others in front of Ratchet's screen about ten minutes later.

Ratchet smiles softly to June "Miss Darby..I may have good news..but please hear it out before responding..it is a little shocking before I explain it all." he says before looking about to everyone "Bulkhead Archee when you carried them into the medbay you leaked energon on them..it has entered their blood streams." This caused several gasps and looks to be given from all the autobots "Upuupupp let me finish..now this would normally be cause for alarm however..I could use that to help return them to their daily lives..we have replacement limbs for pretender bodies..and energon converters available to us.. with a simple surgery I could replace their colon with the converters to use their natural waste products to produce enough energon to power new limbs! The only downside is that they will never shit as you humans put it again!"

June having been silent the whole time listening blinks a few times as she let's it sink in, the team giving her a questioning look "So let me get this straight..you could provide them legs and arms..at the cost of their ability to defecate.. this will provide energon for the limbs..why do I feel there is something you are forgetting.. like how would the rest of their body process the energon?"

Ratchet laughs softly "The energon in their body currently would power the converter in the beginning til they produce their own energon..the rest would never enter their bodily systems again but would be fed through replacement tubing to the new arms..and this is the best part..they would be able to defend themselves against cons so they would never fall victim again!"

Miko having heard the discussion stirs the rest of the way awake "So I would be like..half human half autobot wrecker? I could help fight the cons?"

Before anyone can answer Jack speaks up "Sounds like a plan Doc..and I know mom I should have told you about them earlier..and you do not want me fighting in any war..but think of it..who better then humans to protect humans? Who better to keep the world safe with out having to use nuclear weapons? Sign me up."

Optimus bellows out "Absolutely not I will not allow you to be put in harms way again..I will authorize the procedure only so your lives may be lived in peace and with out placing a burden on anyone.."

June sighs softly and looks to the big bot "Optimus you know Jack almost as well as I do..have you ever known him to give up on a righteous cause? To not protect everyone to the best of his ability..if we do this you will need to train and protect him as part of your team..otherwise he will go rogue and do it himself.. I imagine Miko would follow along and both would end up causing wide spread destruction on accident."

"Very well if we have your blessing June we will proceed but know this..something like this has never been done before. Complications and unexpected outcomes may arise." Optimus warns only to get a look from June that sends a shiver down the whole teams chassis "We will do everything we can for them."

Ratchet having not really waited to begin pulls over two trays of parts and medical tools, while two teams of medics walk in with purpose "They will be doing the work..I will supervise the installation of parts and calibration..so I do not further hurt our young friends."

June nods and walks out the room "Someone send me home I need to talk with Raf, Miko's host and biological parents and the school to explain..no I will not tell them everything..just that Miko is hurt, and undergoing surgery to provide state of the art prosthetic provided by the military due to a training accident where she wandered into a secure area on accident." This pleased the still hurting Agent Fowler who was hiding nearby with ice on his groin almost as much as when June looked over to him and said "Sorry about last night I do hope you will have a full recovery..maybe the bots can give you..what did they call them..oh yeah big titanium bearings to replace them." in a half joke before getting ground bridged home along with her car.

 **Hours Later in Jack' and Miko's minds.**

Jack and Miko had been put under for the operation yet for some reason unknown to them they seemed to share a bond with each other and their bots, both watching through their bot's eyes unknown to their larger counter parts.

Jack sighs internally as his mind reaches out for the other connection he feels 'Miko are you seeing what I am seeing? I mean can you hear me and feel me too?' The other teenlet's out a shriek 'I thought I was dreaming how is this happening?'

Jack would shrug if he could 'Don't know..wait what is Ratchet saying?'

Back in reality "The kids brain waves are through the charts last time I saw signals like these was when Archee and Chromia were communicating wirelessly and with out voices.." he murmurs before breaking out a scanner and scanning the two "Well melt me down and call me slag.. they've got nanobots in their bloodstreams as well..why didn't I see this earlier?"

Jack and Miko gasp mentally 'Nanobots? How the.." Jack then breaks from the unison speech as he thinks back to something Archee had said, as he thinks it over Archee's voice can be heard "Perhaps when we cried on the kids because we were injured ourselves the auto recovery nanobots in our systems merged with them?"

Archee then blinks a bit "Wait where did that come from? I was thinking about how I told Jack we repair minor injuries...then I don't remember speaking just hearing myself talk.."

Bulkhead hmms slightly "You know I have been having very Miko like thoughts myself lately..do you kinda hear Jack as well?"

Ratchet turns quickly and scans the two bots "You're not showing signs of wireless linkage..but your nanobots are active despite no injuries to either of you..I'll be damned. It's showing that the nanobots root control access rights belong to..the kids."

Archee and Bulkhead's jaws drop..for the remainder of the operations no one really speaks save for Ratchet explaining how to hook things up but even then he didn't have to the moment each new part was placed in the correct location the nanobots incorporated the cybertronian tech into the kids bodies almost instantly and when everything was done even sealed up their wounds almost before the medics could get their tools out of the way, no one could speak from that point on everyone just watched in shock.

Optimus returns with June and Raf in his cab only to find the medic teams and autobots standing there slack jawed as Miko and Jack lay there perfectly still. Transforming back to robot mode in such a smooth and rapid way he does not give June and Raf time to exit his cab but instead ends up with one of them in each palm sitting there just high enough to see what is happening "Wait Optimus I don't think Raf should see what they look like yet..." June starts to argue but stops instantly as she spots her son fully repaired as the bots would put it, Matte black legs and arms built to look beefy firmly and correctly attached, slender human shaped fingers and toes all perfectly fused with his flesh with no scars.. and Miko in a similar position her arms from the elbow down a mix of gloss black with pink highlights slender and sleek like Archee's but with out the elbow spike, and neon pink striped black robotic knee high boots resting over smooth shimmering black legs "Wow..and here I thought the kids would look like terminators."

Raf just blinks a bit watching the two lay there, subtle changes occuring to the teens limbs as he watches, Jack's legs slowly shift to appear to be covered in matte black denim jeans and high top black leather boots with a spiked steel toe. About his upper body a tight fitting tank top forms along with a very flattering leather jacket "Optimus? Are they..transforming?" he asks of the giant red and blue leader who can only look to Ratchet who holds a finger to his lips and waves at them to just keep watching.

Meanwhile June's eyes move over to Miko's form watching the girls clothing dissolve away leaving her naked or rather she would be naked if it were for something makin gher form seem blurry, and after a moment the blur fades away leaving the Japanese teen clad in tight black latex leggings, one inch heeled black and pink leather boots that reach up to her knee now ending with that sharp metallic pink knee spike. About her waist is a crimson latex skirt leading up to a very tight black and neon pink shirt that even from this distance allows anyone to see her perky nipples, her arms covered from finger tip to elbow in black with neon pink striped gauntlets with spiked knuckles and elbow spikes.

The two teens open their eyes and glance about, both now having bright blue eyes that seem to glow "By the all spark..Miko..you look.. hot yet deadly!" Jack states excitedly before chuckling softly as Miko's cheeks turn pink from embarrassment before she returns with "Hey at least I don't suddenly look like I took steroids and joined a biker gang..not that it's a bad look on you Jack..in fact I think Archee looks like she wants to jump your bones..your mother too unless she's just squirming cause she has to flush some lubricant..if you catch my drift."

Jack perks a brow as he moves for the first time turning his head to look over his shoulder to the others present, sure enough Archee is looking at him the way he looked at her alt mode the first time they met while his mother is squirming like a little kid waiting for the bathroom, his gaze continues about spotting Raf who is blushing like mad for some reason as he stares at Miko "Miko..umm you might want to close your legs some.." he teases only to take in everyones faces "How long have we been out?" he asks of everyone only to see them pointing at him, blinking he looks over his form and realizes he just sat up and turns around to look at them, his gaze looks over to Miko to find her blushing like mad sitting on her knees with her hands pulling her skirt hem down a bit.

Miko growls out "Who dressed me and forgot to give me panties! I'll kill the Baka Hentai!" (Stupid pervert)

Ratchet clears his throat or rather mimics it "No one dressed either of you..umm how should I explain it?"

Jack looks to Ratchet and asks "Nanobots and somehow we have t-cogs?" Miko continues with "Our minds gave us these forms cause it is our internal self image?"

Ratchet falls on his aft and tilts his head "How did you know? I I don't understand.."

The teens sigh softly and point to Archee and Bulkhead "We heard and saw most everything through their eyes..and the nanobots gave us a heads up display..how can you all focus with all this information passing your eyes all the time?" Jack asks.

Miko nods slightly "Yeah like I keep seeing the progress of a systems check taking up the majority of my peripheral vision.. wait..I have sonic cannons knee blades and energy maces? I'm like Archee mixed with Bulkhead!" the half human half cybertronian Femme exclaims suddenly as she arms her knee blades, shifts her right hand into the sonic blaster which glows a light blue and her left hand shifts into a small mace with bright pink energy lines running along it.

Jack suddenly barks in a commanding tone that surprises even Optimus, "Miko Stand down before you slag us all!" as he does he swings his right arm over, the hand transforming into an emitter of some sort, two rounded prongs jutting out from the edge, when this taps her arm she suddenly falls over with a cry "Whoa whoa what the scrap! I can't move my arms!"

Ratchet stares for a moment or two before scanning the boy's weapon "A localized electro-magnetic disruptor.. it's set to low.. only working on touch..but at higher strengths could..disable megatron's warship and all on board for days.. at the cost of his life...Jack..we need to disable that permanently.."

Jack looks over to Ratchet and sets his jaw "No..set limits to keep me and other autobots safe..but do not disable it..we could imprison decepticons instead of terminating them.."

Bulkhead laughs softly as he looks down to Miko "Hey we finally have a way to keep her from sneaking onto missions! What else you got there Jack?"

Ratchet nods slightly to Jack's words "Sounds wise.."

Jack just smirks slightly and stands making sure his hands point the other direction just in case lacing his hands together his arms merge and shift hands form the muzzle to a rail gun, fins on each arm open forming the mass accelerators and to top it off a small tungsten spike is primed and loaded into the firing path "Primus...I'm a long range sniper..the targeting on this states guaranteed kill if aimed at any bots torso at max range of one click.."

This has Archee and Bulkhead whistling appreciatively "Where did you get those parts from Ratchet? I never heard of such weapons." Archee murmurs a bit jealous.

Ratchet perks a brow "The pretender bodies don't come armed they come with the capability to create three weapons each based on the ideas of the wielder."

Raf and June look at each other then Optimus then back to each other before the youngest hears Bee beep and whistle, just before he can translate..

Jack perks a brow and says "Oh yeah I still have one more..not listed in the files..so I guess I'll make something up then.." as his arms shift back he reaches towards his legs which open compartments on each side producing a unique melee weapon, it resembles a tonfa but the long end is bladed and for some reason the short end has rifling in the middle of it, the handles having two buttons on them as well "Hmm nice..good balance." he says as he spins them about a bit the presses the red button on the finger side of the handles causing the blades to sudden burst into plasma blades "Holy hell..I did not think I could get a lightsaber like function to work! wonder if the shock blasters work?" he asks before pressing a black button on the top of the handle causing both tonfa's to fire a condensed shockwave of energy at the nearby wall denting the concrete into twin football sized craters.

Miko having seen this pouts as her systems reboot "So Jack's now a super weapon..designed to stun and destroy..why did I have to think of bulkhead so much when my systems booted?"

Optimus just smiles softly "June I think you will not have to worry about your son getting into trouble ever again...and Miko..think of it this way..Bulkhead alwayscalled you a wrecker..now you can actually join him in battle two fighting in the same style, working together...only two things in the war could stop two synchronized wreckers.. a femme like Archee and her twin sister Chromia..and Jack if any of us had thought to use his methods. Your weapon choices say alot about you young man..a wish for peace yet strength for war, the desire to protect, preserve and honor cybertronian life yet being prepared to take it if necessary..you would make a great Prime."

Jack blushes softly at the compliment beofre looking to Miko and helping her up, only after putting his weapons away "Thank you Optimus..but there is something you should know.." he pauses long enough for the two teens stomache's to growl violently.

Miko grins slightly "We're starving..anyone got some pizza? Or maybe twenty? Our huds state we need to intake 60,000 calories to provide enough waste for the energon converters to power our weapons systems.."

June shakes her head "Yeah right I don't.." she is stopped when Ratchet holds up his hand "Miss Darby they are speaking the truth..the only earthly materials with enough mass to produce that kind of energy in small amounts are diamonds and jetfuel neither of which could their human systems handle..and they cannot eat or drink energon..it would kill the remaining organic systems."

The two teens then hop back onto the medical beds they had been on before just in time for their arms and legs to run out of power completely leaving them pretty much helpless as they watch June faint in Optimus' hand while Raf in the other shakes his head "Better call Fowler he's the only one who can get us the funding or resources to feed team mass destruction.."

This sets every one to laughing, giggling or beeping/honking "Decepticon's beware..I got a bullet with your name on it." Miko cries out happily as the bot's get to work preparing the room for food delivery and getting June to a safe sleeping spot.

-Author's note- Well thank you all for reading feel free to review just please do not flame..a simple politely worded bit of criticism is enough to for me to decide if I want to make adjustments. Odds are I will unless it is something beyond the scope of my writing style. I am sorry the first chapter was so short compared to this one..but when you consider the first one took two hours and this took six..well..there you go. Fyi there will be fights, there will be romance, you might even get to see another set of transformations if I can figure out a way for it to see natural.. the wireless connection will return in future stories. Have fun everyone!


	3. Chapter 3 Connection

**Hello all Agathacorvienus here with another update from this point on I will be addressing you folks from my new penname that actually fits me better, the old one was one used for a long since deleted story in which that was the original character that the story revolved around. Future updates will be seen with the author name ThalonTwinblade. I have had quite a few pms about how the kids got hurt and why as folks don't get where I was going with it.. this chapter will explain it as I had always intended. Please enjoy..rate and review..do not flame please.**

 **Fowler howls out "This story is rated MA for mature audiences only due to fantasy and real course language, violence, dismemberment, sexual situations in later chapters and decepticon slaughtering. Reader discretion is advised. If you are under 18 or the legal age of consent stop reading, if you are squeamish you may wish to skip this chapter. All characters and timeline plots are owned by hasbro and whatever hub network calls itself now. "**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Connection**

* * *

It had been a busy day, the kids got their new limbs, weapons and a large meal to recover energon stores. With all the excitement Ratchet had decided to send everyone off to rest and power down. June actually suggesting that Jack and Miko sleep in their partners quarters incase of mishaps or bad dreams triggering a weapons free moment that way two of the strongest and most highly skilled autobots could keep an eye on them and wake them should they endanger themselves in their sleep.

Miko had however insisted that she stay where ever Jack was since he was the best bet to disable her, others quickly agreed so Archee Jack and Miko end up in Archee's berth the autobot sleeping between the two teens to keep the odd sleepover from leading to anything more then just a sleep over. Jack did not seem to mind much in fact sleeping with his back against Archee's chest armor seemed to sooth him in ways he could never explain. Miko on the other hand got the short end of the stick, the only part of Archee's back that wasn't dangerous smelled like burnt rubber and whatever she ran over in motorcycle form that day despite this she too fell asleep fast.

As the teens and Arcee rest and recover from a rough few days Jack starts to shift about in his sleep restlessly, his mind reliving the events that lead to this all. However he is not the only one, minutes later Miko's dreams turn to the same nightmarish hellscape of blood and pain. The stress caused by these dreams shooting their core tempuratures up, making them sweat, and twitch. This in turn triggers those tiny little nanobots inside their bloodstreams into action..and then some.. Through the links to the nanobots inside Arcee and Bulkhead each teens guardian begins to feel what the teens feel. Reliving the horror and pain, as well as a few funny moments when the whole thing started.

* * *

Arcee and Bulkhead's mindscapes

Both bots awaken to the sound of Bulkhead screaming like a little girl, blinking their eyes a bit they realize that they are actually looking at bulkhead freaking out about a scraplet in Raf's arms. When their gaze shift both realize they are not in their own bodies as Bulkhead is up at Jack and through the reflective surfaces of the room Bulk sees he's Miko 'Holy scrap..I'm in Miko's body." Meanwhile Arcee is looking down at Miko and sees in her eyes that Jack is the only one across from her..'Jack's memories? by the Allspark.' Things only get weirder for the two bots having out of body experiences through out the invasion of the scraplets both wanting to run in fear yet both fighting the robotic vermin tooth and nail as if they were only worried about others safety and not their own.

 **Timeskip to the opening of the groundbridge**

As the kids, Jack/Arcee Raf and Miko/Bulkhead do their best to hold off the swarm dead center in front of the ground bridge Ratchet manages to open the groundbridge and Bulkhead-dreambulk not bulk in Miko's body- barely manages to get up mumbling "Bait huh?" before waving like a fool to get the scraplet's attention yelling "Ready for the main course?! Come and get it YAH!" before turning tail and running for the portal in a limping fashion drawing the flying, buzzsaw toothed swarm after him and past Miko and Jack.

As he passes through the portal the scraplets with their mouths wide open, teeth churning ready to devour metal swarm past Miko and Jack, Miko screams in agony as first one then another and another scraplet grazes her arms and legs with those powerful teeth cutting the small girls limbs to ribbons. Seeing this Jack drives for her knocking her out of the path but also putting himself directing int he middle of the swarm, dozens of scraplets bombard his arms and legs on their way to try and pass him by, striking him more and more till all that is left of his arms and legs are splintered bone and a few bits of mangled flesh..his bloodcurledling screams of pain matched only by the sound of a mother watching their child die.

* * *

Both bots wake up screaming and shuddering grasping their arms and legs making sure everything is still attached, the children sleep through it all despite the pained looks on their faces and terrible terrible night sweats and shuddering. Miko's one arm actually forming her bulkhead-esque blaster and powering up for a brief moment before Jack's E.M. Emitter disables it.

Arcee slowly stands and weakly walks out the door of her quarters to find Bulkhead leaning against the wall in front of him looking as if he had just found out his best friend was a terrorcon.. with the other bots standing around with wide eyed shock and concern on their faces, no-one saying a word til Arcee breaks the silence "Those two...they are stronger then any of us..we.. I cannot describe what they went through.." she states in panicked tones "If you thought scraplets hurt us..what they went through is a thousand times worse..I..I have never felt so much pain in my life..Airachnid's torture was a skinned knee in comparison. Yet they are not terrified..they still wish to fight to protect us all..I..."

Optimus steps closer to Archee and rests his massive servo on her shoulder "You witnessed what happened?" the Prime looks about as he processes this information "They begin basic training tomorrow..you and Bulkhead are off active duty til you are satisfied that both of them are ready..you will train them..and be with them every nanosecond of every day..if either of you has to do something else the other must remain..Bulkhead..watch over them for a few hours. Arcee find a safe place to take them..no other humans or bots around..research human survival training and modify our survival training to match their needs.."

Ratchet just looks at Prime "Wait wait they are not yet ready!"

Bulkhead looks to Ratchet and growls "We are getting them the hell out of this base and away from danger til they can handle and process their fears, what happened..they are going to live as close to a normal human life camping trip as possible to prevent PTSD from sinking in any further am I making myself CLEAR!?" as he speaks the big bot stands and walks up to Ratchet one servo grabbing the doc bot by the neck and lifting him off his pads while his other hand forms his cannon and holds it up to the shuddering bots crotch armor, threatening to blast his interface cable clear off."

Ratchet nods as best he can "I..I see your point bulk..you can put me down now..I will gather up any medical supplies they may need, I want regular scans done and reported so I can keep their charts up to date.. I'll also call June and Fowler and get them to bring anything the kids may need for this long term training mission..but if anything is weird you call back to base so we can ground bridge the whole lot of you back immediately." he growls back adamantly.

With both bots coming to an understanding of what is truly important and that both care about what the kids need they seperate, Bulk going to try and sooth the kids and calm their dreams while Ratchet gets things ready.

Bee and Prime look at each other for a moment or two before Prime states Raf must stay here as much as possible there are to be no missions outside the base with out him here to operate the groundbridge Ratchet and I will take turns monitoring and patrolling.. you will stay at Raf's side or where you can keep optics on him at all times..Understood?"

Bee beeps and whistles a few times before transforming into his alt mode and taking off for Raf's house.

Arcee just shakes her head "I have a bad feeling about this.."

PRime perks an eyebrow as he looks back to his second in command "What do you mean?"

Arcee shrugs "I just have a feeling something is going to happen again..that those two will change again..their nanobots synched with mine and Bulk's they downloaded from me a great many specs for how we operate I can feel the programs altering preparing for something the same way they do when we..evolve into stronger forms.."

Prime nods slightly "Like theres alot of tiny things swarming inside you wanting to burst from your frame..a power building up inside slowly but surely, bringing uncertainty yet at the same time hope..hope to have the strength needed to protect?" he asks describing his transformation from Orion Pax to Optimus Prime.

Arcee nods and walks off shuddering, looking over her shoulder towards the door to her chambers as she makes her way to the nearest data terminal to do her research.

* * *

Author's notes- well hows that for a wild ride? What's in store next? Will the kids become something even more? Who might be waiting round the next corner? Will Jack, Miko, Bulkhead or Arcee or any mixture of the four get down and dirty? Find out next time in Boot Camp.

I know this chapter was short compared to the last one...but my story will be like that from time to time..some chapters are fillers leading to the meaningful ones but would cause issues with the continuity I am building to be left out yet at the same time cannot be added to another chapter with out feeling..rushed or bleh.. leaving you disappointed. Atleast unlike some shows out their my stories sideline chapters fit in (cough cough bleach and its non-canon arcs int eh middle of the real story cough cough) sorry had to do that anyway read review enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4 Boot camp part one

Author's Notes-First off I want to give the following members shout outs for favoriting my work, I never thought I would have so many in a week. so here goes Thank you! 0zeroomegaouroboros, 1stHorseman, ArtifactDuelist, DanteMercer1191, Dark Raven 19, Deamongod Revon, Descew MiCrose, FallenAngelX00, MrPromethium, TezlaPanda, Xilonax Shiverflame, dracologistmaster, 99, wiseguy227, united88, Magnumhawk, echo482, aback, descew microse.

 **Hey all welcome back to another exciting chapter, well maybe not exciting but it's another chapter none the less and it's a story arc, Boot camp is going to be broken down into three chapters, initial setup/relaxing camping trip, miko's story and Jack's story. This may lead to more chapters split into two or even a splitting of the stories..not sure yet but it will make things easier. Lots of characters to keep track of. Just as a reminder to all Jack and Miko's current changes are-**

* * *

 **JACK - Loss of arms and legs to their base joints, colon replaced with energon converter, arms and legs replaced with cybertronian pretender limbs, addition of nanobots to his blood stream-Arcee's nanobots to be exact.**

 **Current powers- camouflage shift skin-the ability to change clothing and skin tone to any color, style or pattern at a thought including at a later date active camouflage; cybertronian strength-despite his size he is able to carry anything the autobots could within reason, if the weight would damage any part of his human body his systems would make him stop; enhanced speed and reflexes- His cybertronian legs allow him to move at speeds Olympic runners would be jealous of however he is still limited to the fastest speeds humans are capable of/Nanobots in his system provide a heads up display in front of his eyes while also allowing him to process visual information faster allowing him to react faster; magnetic/spiked grip- due to his legs being a transforming metal the boots of his feet can either produce maglock or spikes to ensure grip at high speeds or odd angles..meaning he can walk up walls (That can support his weight) so long as they are metal or will not break with spikes on his feet gripping the surface; cybertronian data link-nanobots in his system link to Arcee's nanobots as well as Miko's allowing him to transfer data packets, communications, dreams, and in Arcee's case repair orders.**

 **Weapons- Super mag railgun-tungsten shells fired out of a railgun made by interlocking both hands and using his arms as the magnetic accelerator, max killzone one click, sniper class,Name Bot-Slayer.**

 **E.M. Distruptor- a localized electro magnetic disruptor emitter one in each hand, close to mid range at low power levels requires touching target at highest levels and at cost of Jack's life could take down megatron's ship in a single burst for days, set with limiter to not put Jack's life at risk, Name Discharge.**

 **Dual Plasma Tonfa- Twin tonfa stored in his legs, can be used as standard melee made from materials strong enough to withstand megatron's built in sword. Bladed tonfa mode- with a push of a switch the long end of the tonfa ignite with plasma blades capable of cutting through a bot with ease, can have energy modulated to allow for safe harvesting of energon. Tonfa blaster mode-Triggers on the handles allow Jack to fire low intensity plasma bolts at enemies semi-auto speed equivalent in power to Arcee's blasters. Name Peacemakers.**

* * *

 **Miko- Loss of arms and legs from first joints-knees and elbows, colon converted to energon converter, replacement of damaged arm and leg parts with cybertronian pretender parts. Addition of Bulkheads Nanobots to her bloodstream.**

 **Current powers-camouflage shift skin-the ability to change clothing and skin tone to any color, style or pattern at a thought including at a later date active camouflage;magnetic/spiked grip- due to her legs being a transforming metal the boots of her feet can either produce maglock or spikes to ensure grip at high speeds or odd angles..meaning she can walk up walls (That can support her weight) so long as they are metal or will not break with spikes on her feet gripping the surface; cybertronian data link-nanobots in her system link to Bulkhead's nanobots as well as Jack's allowing him to transfer data packets, communications, dreams, and in Bulkhead's case repair orders; Enhanced reflexes-Nanobots in her bloodstream provide a heads up display and allow for faster processing of visual information leading to quicker response times; Enhanced strength and speed-Though she cannot keep up with Jack she is still faster then most her age and stronger as well allowing her to use her small size and agility to perform and to hand combat with bots and not be overwhelmed.**

 **Weapons-Knee blades-super sharp high strength steel blades that shift in shape and length to allow for ease of movement with the central point being at her knee, can end up being like a knee spike or a single edged sword along the length of her leg, cuts through steel easily, Name Castrator.**

 **Energy mace-Hands pull into her arms as one or two energy maces the size of a bocci ball form, spiked with pink energon lines running through them, though smaller then bulkheads can do proportionate damage, meaning damaging the same materials as bulkheads maces but only to the extent her size allows, instead of crushing a bots whole face in and ripping it clean off she would cave in their skull and destroy their harddrives, Name Skullcrushers.**

 **Sonic cannons-Hands open up to reveal glowing energy blasters that emit sonic energy in localized concussion blasts, again proportionate strength to bulkheads weapons, well placed shots could kill a bot, better placed shots would disable due to sensory overload. Name KillerBass. (pronounced Killer base bass being the spelling for the type of guitar/heavy hitting sound in music. It's all about that bass about that bass no treble, if still confused you're either way too young to be reading this fic or advanced in years, for the latter Bass is that shit that makes your car shake and rattles your windows when jerks play their music too loud. That thump thumpstuff. I kid I kid.)**

* * *

 **Optimus Prime stands there patiently waiting for ThalonTwinblade to shut up "Transformer's Prime and all related characters are property of Hasbro, hub or what ever it is currently called and any other production companies involved. While we do not own the rights to the characters we are doing our best to represent how they are portrayed. This Fiction as a whole is rated MA for mature audiences only, those below the legal age of consent should not be reading. 18+ for the U.S. This fanfic can and does contain-Violence, dismemberment, gore, foul language both fictional and true, adult situations and potential to trigger ptsd read at your own risk and we apologize for the long author's notes area on to the story."**

* * *

A day after their odd ordeal and transformation Miko and Jack wake to find themselves cuddled together in bed with Arcee sitting nearby with a teasing smirk "Glad you to love birds finally woke up. I was afraid I was going to have to drag a hose in here."

Jack blushes heavily as he tries to untangle himself from Miko who only makes things worse by pretending to be in E.M.P. lock "Jack quit struggling and just wait for your probes effects to wear off." she jokes with a smirk on for Jack to finally untangle himself and push away from the bed, flying across the room and hitting the wall with an "Umpf! The hell?"

Arcee doubles over laughing her aft off at the look on Jack and Miko's faces, Miko looking as if she had just been told she was the ugliest thing in the universe "You didn't have to run off like that I don't have the plaque." she pouts while Jack just looks at his arms and legs as if they were something he had never seen before. As the femmebot calms herself and wipes some lubricant from her optics the tall motorcycle turns giant robot just smiles at the two "Don't worry Jack..we'll get you used to your strengths and weaknesses soon enough the four of us are going camping." she says with a wink as bulk head enters the room with two trailers one sized to be hitched to his aft in alt form one small enough for Arcee "Come on..we still have to pack the actual camping gear..and I can't load myself up. Still don't understand why we can't just haul an extra trailer. I tolerate Miko in me cause well we're all close..everything else makes me imagine that this is what those dudes who stick hamsters up their butts feel." he groans

Jack blinks in shock not quite sure what to say to this though he does look to Arcee "So when I am riding you does it feel like I'm umm well?"

Miko stares at Bulk for a moment or two "So you're calling me an anal dwelling rodent? But one you enjoy? Bulk that's just..way too kinky for my tastes."

Arcee was about to speak to Jack when Miko spoke up making the femme blush heavily through a laugh she tries to hold in "Well umm Jack..I am a woman after all..and Miko think of it less like you being a rodent he enjoys and more like this.. in our culture there are few femmebots and most femmes end up with other femmes cause we scare the hell out of mechs.. he surrenders himself to you willingly and with out much complaint..you being with him makes him feel complete."

Bulk's silver cheeks turn a decided shade of blue as the energon runs to them in embarrassment. "Can we not make this camping trip any weirder? ?You keep this up Cee and will all end up sparkmates." he grumbles before rushing out the room with his trailer heading for the rest of the equipment to be loaded in alt form.

Arcee just grins and shifts into her alt form, a lovely blue and pink motorcycle, a rare model few ever get to see on the open road. Shaking his head Jack allows his new tech to shift his clothes into his badass biker gear while Miko ends up looking a little like a biker skank, much to Jack's discomfort, Jack them mounts Arcee who purrs under him letting him feel just how much she likes the new look with the way her motor revs. Miko then hops on as well wrapping her legs about Jack's waist heels locking in front of his groin, arms under her arms and holding tight to his chest so he can feel her form against him "What is with you two? I mean seriously. Miko you're way to young for me and Arcee you're what several thousand years old..getting excited over a 16 year old." he half teases, before either can respond he takes control of Arcee's throttle and rev's it kicking her into gear, she barely had time to use her Magno lock to link the trailer to her before Jack has them hauling through the base to meet up with Bulkhead.

After two hours of loading up bulk's interior Ratchet opens up the ground bridge and the quartet roll out to their home away from home for the foreseeable future.

* * *

As the quartet exit the groudpridge portal they are exposed to a majestic sight, high up on a wooded mountain the camp site already cleared and flat enough in terrain to allow the bots and kids to set up camp overlooking the awe inspiring Appalachian Mountains in a remote region of Kentucky, to the south a vast ravine perfect for setting up the training courses, to the north the mountain peak, to the east and west vast untouched woodlands covered in a light fog, the sight so serene and peaceful both bots silence their engines and shift to alt mode, atleast it would have been silent if Bulkhead head remembered he was fully loaded and hadn't dumped his whole load on the ground "Sorry." he murmurs, the four just enjoy the view for quite a while, Jack leaning against Arcee's leg, Miko pulling bulk closer so she can lean against him and cuddle with Jack at the same time.

After an hour or so the four get moving on setting up the camp, Bulk's trailer turning out to be cold storage and full of food locked up tighter then Fort Knox so no bears could get into it, Arcee's trailer transforms into a mobile kitchen/command center providing a data link to the base. As they set these trailers up and rig them to be immobile the teens sort and put away the cooking supplies and begin working on the tents which turn out to be two carports and the two woodland showers/bathrooms.

Arcee just laughs softly "I thought they did not need toilets any more..."

Miko blushes slightly "Well our umm other functions are normal..and umm..well we could be here a while that time of the month could strike..and Jack may need privacy to banish the white gremlin."

Jack just shakes his head slightly "She's got a point about aunt flow..she will need a place to clean up."

This just causes the two bots to look at each other curiously and confusedly before bulkhead remembers something about once a month "Oh does that have to do with how you put newspapers down inside me for one week each month so you don't make a mess?"

Jack just laughs softly as Miko obviously over reacts, her fist turns into a mace and she starting running after bulk screaming "That's right you better run otherwise I'll rearrange your face! That was a fucking secret you slag head!"

Arcee just looks on in shock before looking to Jack who adds "Don't worry Cee I'll never tell anyone when its time for your oil change."

With a shake of her helmed head she just chuckles and finishes setup for the remote outpost "Keep an eye on those two when Miko is done chasing him or if you have to disable her for a bit tell them I went back to base to gather the materials for our training grounds."

Jack just smiles "Sure thing Cee I need some time to think anyway."

* * *

 **Minor lemon warning**

With an angry femme hot on his trail Bulkhead flees through the woods as fast as his heavy frame will let him, however Miko is more agile and lighter so despite being smaller she keeps up with the heavy mech not necessarily right on his heels but within blaster range. Turning his head to look over his shoulder to see if she is still pissed or if maybe she had calmed down and was making a game of this Bulk does not see the downed tree in front of him and trips landing flat on his face, unfortunately he managed to spot Miko's face right before he did and saw he was in big trouble if her did not get out of there fast.

In a panic the large green mech shifts into his alt mode just as that mace fist comes down Miko putting all her strength into the punch which to her and Bulk's horror lands right up his tail pipe, wedging itself there painfully. With a howl of pain that reverberates throughout the area Bulk holds still trying to contain the pain only to leak severe amounts of wiperfluid crying in alt form, his tail pipe leaking energon "Miko...please..pull out it hurts.."

Miko just blinks a bit as she looks at what had just happened, blinking a bit "I umm..I don't think I can bulk..your tailpipe is formed to my mace.." she says turning bright pink as she realizes something "Umm is this the cybertronian equivalent to anal fisting?" she has to ask which only has Bulk shuddering in pain and the thought "Yeah Miko..and you just went right in with no lube..and blew out my exhuast port..transform your damned fist already and get you hand out of my AFT!" he yells.

Having heard the first howl of pain Jack tore off like a bat out of hell towards Bulk and Miko only to come across one of the few sights he had hoped never to see "Miko..seriously? Over a little slip up you turn him into the catcher?"

Miko's whole form turns bright pink from the tips of her hair down to the tips of her toenails "I..I only meant to punch him in his robotic ass..he's the one who transformed.." she barely manages to get out before shifting her hand causing bulk to yelp once more, transforming back to robot mode he slowly limps a bit away "Next time..use your regular fist..and some lube." he grumbles before calling for a ground bridge and heading back to base pissed and hurt.

 **End lemon**

* * *

Back at base Bulk lays upon the medical berth and yells out "Ratchet need an emergency exhaust port repair.." Ratchet comes around a corner and looks at Bulks aft curiously only to shake his head "I knew Miko was weird by human standards but I never would have expected you to end up doing that so soon."

Bulk just sighs "Poorly aimed punch Ratchet nothing like what you are thinking..she doesn't have the equipment I like..and a mace is a poor replacement for a interface cable.

* * *

Back at the away team camp Jack hauls Miko over to the command tent and sits her in front of the console "Call them up and apologize to Bulk for what you did, Ratchet for having to fix him and Optimus for accidentally giving his strongest warrior a new afthole.."

Miko sighs softly "Do I got to say something to big blue? I mean it was an accident between me and Bulk..I know I owe him and Ratchet but..Optimus? And what if Bee Raf or Fowler hear?"

Jack just sighs and shakes his head "With the way Bulk was moving they all know something got shoved up his aft now do it." he says before opening the channel "Optimus..Miko here has something to say."

Optimus interrupts Jack and Miko "You two are both cybertronian now..I hold no objections to you getting intimate with your partners..but Miko remember Ask before acting." only to close the channel after leaving both teens blushing and looking like someone just told them they got strippers for their birthday.

Unfortunately for them Arcee happened to show up just in time to hear the last of the conversation "Miko why did Optimus say that?" she asks before stepping over and kneeling beside Jack, grinning as she suddenly kisses his cheek.

Miko blinks and blushes once more "I umm miss aimed my punch and got my hand stuck up bulk's tailpipe. He went back to base to get it welded back together. Whoa..hey ask first!" she yells as Cee kisses Jack.

Jack can only stand there in a bit of shock "I umm didn't..know you felt that way...well I kinda did but..umm how.." he looks back and forth between Miko and Arcee between the face of a smirking autobot and a fuming teen.

Miko groans then walks up to Arcee pushing her face away from Jack "Ever thought to ask me how I feel about him before making a move huh? Or if maybe I wanted a little something from you?" she huffs out before turning to kiss Jack on the lips, leaving Jack speechless before she turns to look at Arcee who looked like she was about to snap, lurching at Miko, Arcee damn near snacks her before she finds her helm caught in Miko's hands and her lips pressed against the autobots. Leaving both Jack and Arcee confused and shocked Miko strolls away "I swing both ways..and Bulk is so not my type."

* * *

Days go by, neither Jack nor Arcee allow themselves to be alone with each other or Miko, in fact they keep with the injured Bulkhead who ignorantly doesn't notice what is going on. Their days go by in peace, the kids doing some strength training, learning how to control their strength and what is needed to do what..after they had ended up replacing the sleeping tents three times due to poor servo control.

Unfortunately this lead to their stores of fresh meat to end up almost completely depleted forcing Arcee to take jack for target practice/hunting missions since he had the only weapon suited for hunting deer and not turning it into a burn inedible mess.

To test Jack's range and accuracy Arcee leads him a ways up the mountain and points down to a couple of different deer in various locations "If you can hit them I can get down to them before the predators get to them. I want you to use these for ammo." she then holds up five steel 1/4 inch by 1/2 inch bolts that have been cleaned and sanitized "Your normal ammo would cause issues with your digestive systems."

Jack nods to Arcee and laces his fingers together in front of him "Bot-Slayer." he murmurs allowing him to focus on which weapon he wants, as he does his skin tones on the arms fades away, fingers shifting to form a perfect metal circle out in front of him, fins on the insides of his arms pop up and begin to charge with energy "Limiting charge to twenty five percent.." he murmurs as he slowly lays on his belly to provide a sturdier firing platform, closing one eye he begins to focus on the closest deer.

"Both eyes open Jack..so you can see around the target for anything that may make them move and track them should you not drop them instantly." Arcee states before slipping the first bolt into the firing position for him, the bolt hovers locked in an electromagnetic grip waiting for the firing command "Range two hundred thirty feet elevator negative fifty..winds left to right five knots..confirm?" Jack asks of his spotter who nods and states "Fire when ready."

Jack acknowledges the kill order and prepares to fire the electromagnetic charge making nearby minerals draw towards him before he releases the charge firing the bolt at super sonic speeds nailing the target between the eyes and dropping it instantly, he however does not see that as the force of the blast actually throws him back some "Holy scrap.." he groans finding himself embedded in the ground thirteen feet behind his original position.

Bulk and Miko tense having heard the shoot back at base camp "Seems like we may have fresh meat for dinner." Miko murmurs.

Arcee laughs softly and helps Jack get back in position "Tell your legs to anchor you into place..and try charging at ten percent twenty five is a little loud..only the furthest deer remains." she coos out as she lays beside him, her hand on his rear helping to hold him down and also copping a feel.

"Arcee! How can I with you umm doing that?" he asks shifting a bit "It's making something hurt if you catch my drift."

Arcee smirks and lightens her touch "Just hurry up and shoot..adjust previous target by one hundred feet out and ten feet lower."

Nodding Jack blushes and prepares to fire, again the electromagnetic charge builds pulling Arcee a little closer or so she claims as her chassis presses against his side "Fire." she orders and he does just that dropping another rather large buck. The moment he has she shifts to her alt form and rushes off to go get the animals, skinning and gutting them in place before returning with the fresh meat.

Meanwhile Jack stays in his spot watching Arcee work "Damn she's a fine femme..but if we..then Miko will get jealous and.." shuddering violently "I do not think I could handle what bulk went through."

* * *

The first three weeks continue on like this, Jack and Arcee hunting, Bulk and Miko working on Miko's strength control, the four slowly helping the teens adjust to their current power strength and speed. While getting used to their new lives, and how close their partners are with each other. Til the day when Arcee tells everyone "We will be splitting into two groups for the next two weeks.. return to camp each night but training will be one on one..Bulkhead and Miko will work on wrecker style training while Jack and I work on agility, sniping, and other deep cover stealth mission training. After two weeks we will get back together for heavy weapons fire drills..were you two will run the gauntlet together under fire from us..with live full powered ammo. No matter what you hear coming from our respected training areas you wil not come to anyones aid is that understood?"

The teens nod and begin to pack for their daily training exercises.

 **To be continued-Boot camp part two Darby's training.**

* * *

Sorry for how long it took to write this update.. from this point out the story will take longer to write and contain adult scenes ranging from sensual to vividly disturbing as something is going to go wrong with both groups..Airachnid will show up..and who knows what I have in store for Bulk and Miko but the two will start drifting apart emotionally..as Miko comes to terms with what she did and her feelings towards Jack and Arcee.

As always rate review enjoy!


	5. sorry

I am sorry to all my fans but this story is done..forever. I was in a wierd place in my life when I wrote it I am now in a better one..the direction this story was going to go and was set to go could not be recovered from and I refuse to go that dark again. When I do return to writing it will be a better one


End file.
